LOTM: Decimation S1 P7/Transcript
(Shade is seen sitting alone late at night eating as he looks out into the woods) Shade: Hmm....Quiet night tonight. (Shade finishes his food as he begins to stand up, but then he feels something) Shade:..... (Shade turns around to look into the woods where he finds two purple glowing eyes in the treeline staring right at him. Shade rubs his eyes before looking back again, still seeing the eyes glow) Shade: The hell....? (The eyes continue staring at Shade who stares back intently) Shade: Hmmm.... ???: Shade? (Shade jumps in shock before he turns to find Yang standing behind him. He then turns back to the woods where the eyes have now vanished from sight) Yang: You okay? Shade: Y-Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just.....watching is all. (Shade continues looking out into the woods) Yang: Jeez, did you see an animal or something out there? Shade: I don't really know. I thought I did. (Shade then tries smelling the air, finding no scent) Shade: I'm not smelling anything. Yang: You're probably just tired. Shade: Maybe, but I don't feel tired. Yang: Well I think you stayed up late enough Shade. Shade: Seriously? Yang: Shade seriously. You need sleep. I'll keep watch. Shade: I'm fine Yang. I've stayed up way later than this before. Yang: Well if you're starting to see things, then you need to sleep. Shade: But- Yang: Shade! Go! Sleep! Shade:... *Sighs* All right. Yang: I'll call you if I need you. Its gonna be fine (Shade gets up and starts to walk but stops) Shade: Hey. You think Jaune and the others are still waiting for us? Yang: Of course they are. Shade: Hm. Good. *Leaves* (Yang then starts to keep watch. In the woods, the source of the eyes are shown as the armored Pure Shadow from earlier. It then hisses before it backs away into the shadows of the forest. It then cuts to Shade waking up the next morning as he looks around himself.) Shade: *yawns* New day new- (Shade then looks in horror as he finds scratch marks running down the window of his room) Shade: What the...? (Shade gets up and walks over to the window where he inspects the marks) Shade: Weird....Something must've tried getting in last night. (Shade then turns and calls out) Shade: Hey! Hey is anyone here?! I found something! (Shade receives no response) Shade: Oh my god. Where are they? (Shade walks out of his room) Shade: Hello? Anyone here? (Shade then looks around before he finds more scratch marks around him, along with bloodstains) Shade:....W-What...? (Shade then backs away as he looks at the marks in horror. He then runs into something, causing him to turn before he looks to find the Pure Shadow looking down at him with glowing eyes) Shade: *gasp*! (The Pure Shadow roars, causing Shade to scream in fear before he's seen waking up late at night with a jolt) Shade: NO!! (Shade looks around in horror from his nightmare before he soon calms down and looks at the window, finding no scratch marks on it) Shade: *sigh* Oh thank god. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts